List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph
Focused around video game characters, Wreck-It Ralph features numerous video game characters from multiple publishing companies alongside the film's cast of original characters, much like the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Disney *Tiny the T.Rex from Meet the Robinsons (Appearing in Game Central Station as a Generic video game Dinosaur.) Disney Interactive Studios *Sora from Kingdom Hearts (In the Tapper scene, you can see an 8-Bit version of him in his Kingdom Hearts attire at the bottom-left corner of Tapper.) Nintendo * Bowser (King Koopa) from Super Mario Bros. * A Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros. * Princess Daisy from Super Mario Bros. * Rosalina (Rosetta) from Super Mario Galaxy (Note: Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of Super Mario Bros. ''were intended to have appeared in the film, voiced by Charles Martinet. However, the producers couldn't find a place to work them into the story, that felt right for their significance, along with paying a hefty licensing fee. However, Mario is mentioned by Fix-It Felix in the film.) Sega * Sonic the Hedgehog from ''Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog (Picture on a wall in Tapper's Bar.) * Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) from Sonic the Hedgehog * Neff from Altered Beast * Cyril the Zombie from House of the Dead * AiAi from Super Monkey Ball * Cyborg from Cyborg Justice * Mishaela from Shining Force Capcom * M. Bison (Vega) from Street Fighter II * Zangief from Street Fighter II * Chun-Li from Street Fighter II * Cammy from Super Street Fighter II * Ken from Street Fighter * Ryu from Street Fighter * Blanka from Street Fighter II * Beholder from Eye of the Beholder * The car-breaking bonus stage round from Street Fighter II * Sheng Long from the Street Fighter series (his name appears as a graffiti at the portal leading to Sugar Rush). (Note: Dr. Wily from Mega Man was originally set to make an appearance in the Bad-Anon villains support group as seen in an early render, however he was cut in the final version of the film.) Midway * Kano from Mortal Kombat * Smoke from Mortal Kombat * Paperboy from Paperboy * Bartender from Tapper * Sauron from Primal Rage Namco * Clyde from Pac-Man * Pac-Man from Pac-Man * Inky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man * Blinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man * Pinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man * Dig Dug from Dig Dug * A Pooka from Dig Dug * A Fygar from Dig Dug Gottlieb * Q*bert from Q*bert * Coily from Q*bert * Slick from Q*bert * Ugg from Q*bert * Sam from Q*bert Square Enix * Aerith from Final Fantasy VII (Refrenced and written in graffiti as Aerith Lives on a subway wall in Game Central Station.) * Lara Croft (Used by Wreck-it Ralph as a false name when trying to get past security.) Konami * Frogger from Frogger * Yuni from'' Dance Dance Revolution'' * An Exclamation mark (!) from Metal Gear Atari * Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 from Pong * A racer from RoadBlasters Taito * An Alien Invader from Space Invaders (on a picture) * The Qix from Qix Data East * Peter Pepper from BurgerTime Williams Electronics * Knight and Ostrich from Joust Blizzard North * Diablo from Diablo (referred as "Satine") * Leroy Jenkins (Shown as Graffitti on the Terminal Wall of "Jenkins") Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Character groups Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Lists Category:Characters in video games